


Greg x reader

by A_Moriarty_fan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sherlock finally knocks, Smut, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Moriarty_fan/pseuds/A_Moriarty_fan
Summary: this is my first smut so i am sorry if it is bad





	Greg x reader

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so i am sorry if it is bad

It's been a long night at Scotland Yard and all you want to do right now is to go home

“(y/n)!” You hear your name being called from lestrade's office. Great he probably wants all that paperwork now. You grab the papers that you had finished. 

“Yes?” you reply while walking over to his office. 

“(Y/n) do you have that paperwork that i asked for?” 

“I have this much done so far. I promise i will get the rest done tomorrow sir.” a silence suddenly filled the room. 

“What did you call me (y/n)?” 

“um...sir” you said. You only started working at Scotland Yard a couple of weeks ago and thought that that was the proper thing to say. “Was I mistaken by calling you that.” you question hopping you did not cross any sort of line. 

“No, no that fine...in fact i kind of like it.” You could feel the tension in the air and….wait...was that lust in his eyes?! Well if this isn't against the rules i don't know what is. He stands up from his desk and makes his way to you. Not able to control yourself you notice the heat starting to pool in your pants. When he is only about 8 inches away from you he grabs the paper work you had brought him and threw it on his desk. Almost instantly he had grabbed you by the waist tightly, and in a blink of an eye you were pushed up against the wall with his lips against yours. 

You slowly start to move your lips against his, which encourages him to quicken the pace, grinding you two together in the process. He bites your bottom lip gently asking for entrance, which you grant willingly. As you melt into him from the kiss you hear him let out a low growl of a moan making you reach down and toy with his belt. His member was already hard, and DAMN he was big. 

“Lestrade… please” you moan. 

“Nope...you.. First” he barely gets out between kisses. With that he swipes of all the papers on his desk with one swift movement. Not breaking the kiss he lifted you up onto the desk and started pulling your skirt down. Once you were only left in your bra and v-neck t shirt with your legs wide, He started to slowly pet your mound, slipping two fingers into your folds when you moaned. 

“Lestrade please!” you beg.

“Tell me what you want (y/n)” you tried to say something but all you could do was squeak as his tongue made its way deep inside of you, lapping up all your juices. 

“Please!...I..need you..inside..me!” was all you got out. Thankfully that was enough because with that he slide his pants down and aligned himself. 

“OH..GREG!!” you yelled as he entered you. 

“Damn (y/n)..you feel so good” he groweld. 

“Ha..harder..PLEASE!.” your orgasm was near at this point. His thrusts that were harsh and lustful soon became sloppy. 

“OH GREG..I’M GONNA...AAAAHHH!” Your body started spasming and you arch your self into lestrade as your orgasm takes over. He pulls out of you with a grunt and you both get dressed and start cleaning up the place. Between kissing you get the office looking somewhat back to normal.

You see the lestrade is still obviously horny so you decide to try something. You go over straddling him in his chair behind his desk. 

“Now I think it’s your turn” you say while palming his member with a devilish grin. 

“Oh is that so” he says and both your lips are together again. That's when you hear a knock at the door. 

“Lestrade may I come in” the intruder says impatiently.

“Shit its sherlock...quick under the desk!” Right as you duck for cover, sherlock barges in. 

“lestrade I need to talk to you about the case.” 

“Oh my god sherlock! Can't you see i'm busy right now!” 

“Oh your paperwork can wait.” 

“Fine what is it” you hear the annoyance in his tone and decide to have a little fun. While they are talking you slowly unzip lestrade's pants and pull his member out, teasing it the whole time. After licking all the the precum off and messing with the slit you take him in. Damn he’s big but you do it anyway. You can hear his voice get slightly higher at the moment and you can only imagine what sherlock's face must be. 

“Are you ok” sherlock questioned. 

“Yes iM fiNe” you giggle at his response sending vibrations down his shaft making him do it again. His member throbbing in your mouth let you know he was close, so you quickened the pace. Lestrade moaned under his breath concerning sherlock who took it as a sign to leave.  
You sucked slightly harder disappointed that you couldn't get him to cum while sherlock was still in the room. That would have been so embarrassing for him. 

“(Y/N)!!!!....AHHHH” With that he came in your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop while he brought you up from under the desk and kissed you again. 

“You want to do this again sometimes” he asked panting. 

“Yes sir” you said slowly drifting off to sleep on his chest. His heartbeat lulling you to sleep.


End file.
